danodrevofandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Zoznam pesničiek
Tu je zoznam použitých pesničiek v chronologickom poradí. Zoznam je priebežne dopĺňaný. Stránka je vo výstavbe. Tajomná komnata 00:00 - 1:00 - Panjabi MC - Jogi 10:50 - 11:30 - Karel Gott - Lady karneval 15:21 - 16:18 - Village People - YMCA 22:51 - 22:55 - Irene Cara - Flashdance What a feeling 25:53 - 26:10 - Kontrafakt - Piču o mne víš 31:08 - 31:27 - Elán - Vymyslená 32:26 ~ 33:13 - Vydrapená Bužírka - Bohuš Brav 34:43 - 35:05 - Simple Plan - Untitled 37:49 - 37:56 - MIKA, Relax Take It Easy 38:00 - 38:05 - 50 Cent Ayo Technology ft. Justin Timberlake 39:55 - 40:02 - 50 Cent - Fire 42:00 ~ 42:47 - Los Del Rio - Macarena 43:51 - 43:58 ~ 44:16 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 45:28 - 45:33 - 50 Cent - P.I.M.P 47:34 - 47:44 - Marquess - La Histeria 53:05 - 56:27 - Drišľak - Drišľak 56:28 - 58:00 - Gypsy.cz - Romano Hip Hop 59:19 - 59:41 - Z Východnej dievčatá - neznámy remix 1:01:25 - 1:01:28 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 1:02:12 - 1:02:19 - Lemon Ice - Stand by me 1:03:17 - 1:03:21 - Indy a Wich - Zlatokop 1:03:41 - 1:03:45 - Microsoft Windows Xp Startup Sound 1:05:24 - 1:05:43 - Pink Panther Theme 1:05:45 - 1:05:49 - Queen - We are the champions 1:06:54 - 1:07:01 ~ 1:07:17- Pink Panther Theme 1:07:28 - 1:07:32 - Gun soundDostupné online na youtube 1:07:58 - 1:08:10 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 1:10:36 - 1:10:44 - Kontrafakt - Lion 1:11:55 - 1:12:25 ~ 1:13:03 - Karel Gott - Die Biene Maja 1:13:10 - 1:13:19 - Florida - Low 1:13:35 - 1:15:36 - Lloyd Banks - Hands up ft. 50 Cent 1:15:38 - 1:16:11 - Westlife - Mandy 1:17:23 - 1:17:50 - Jingle Bells 1:18:38 - 1:18:49 - Madcon - Beggin 1:19:30 - 1:19:33 - T-Mobile - Vianoce bim bam bom 1:20:33 - 1:21:00 -'' Trix&Flix, Shaggy - Feel The Rush(Club Mix) alebo Massimiliano Abramo - Nia'' 1:22:35 - 1:25:02 - Rammstein - Ich Will 1:25:40 - 1:25:47 - Fall Out Boy - I Don't Care 1:27:27 - 1:29:26 - Royal Scots Dragoon Guards - Amazing Grace 1:29:30 - 1:33:28 - Michal David - Discopřiběh 1:33:30 - 1:33:40 - Elán - Šaman 1:34:53 - 1:35:35 - Abba - Dancing Queen 1:36:32 - 1:36:40 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 1:37:43 - 1:37:52 - Milan Nikolic - Cipela 1:42:49 - 1:43:42 ~ 1:45:18- Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 1:45:18 - 1:48:00 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 1:49:18 - 1:50:01 - Alarm fur Cobra 11 Theme Song 1:50:08 - 1:50:27 - Star Wars Main Theme 1:51:07 - 1:51:23 - Simple Plan - Save You 1:52:26 - 1:52:36 - Los Lobos &Gipsy Kings - La Bamba 1:53:57 - 1:54:20 - Mission Impossible Theme 1:54:22 - 1:54:40 ~ 1:55:00 - Johnny Watson - Gangster of Love 1:55:05 - 1:55:08 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 1:55:26 - 1:55:36 - Inner Circle - Bad Boys 1:57:57 - 1:58:16 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 1:58:45 - 1:59:22 - O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei 2:00:16 - 2:00:30 - Black Eyed Peas - Pump It 2:00:40 - 2:01:30 ~2:02:04 - World of Warcraft Duskwood zone Theme Music 2:03:20 - 2:04:19 - Star Wars - The Imperial March 2:04:20 - 2:04:54 - Survivor - Eye of the Tiger 2:05:00 - 2:05:03 - Michal David - Nonstop 2:05:14 - 2:07:56 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 2:07:56 - 2:08:16 - Michal David - Nonstop 2:08:16 - 2:09:40 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 2:09:52 - 2:10:18 - J-Squad - Revelation Buck 2:10:18 - 2:10:35 - J.Geco - Chicken Song'' '' 2:11:04 - 2:12:20 - The X-Files Theme Song 2:12:22 - 2:12:50 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 2:12:50 - 2:13:35 - Boots Randolph - Yakety Sax 2:13:35 - 2:14:05 - John Williams & London Symphony Orchestra - Battle of the Heroes 2:15:31 - 2:16:12 - Michal David - Nonstop 2:16:12 - 2:17:02 - Zatiaľ nerozpoznané 2:17:10 - 2:17:47 - Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová - Falling Slowly 2:17:48 - 2:18:05 - J.Geco - Chicken Song 2:18:06 - 2:18:53 - G-Unit - Poppin' Them Thangs 2:18:54 - 2:19:38 - Céline Dion - My Heart Will Go On 2:21:22 - 2:21:25 - Mojsejovci - Ja chcem byť v dome 2:21:26 - 2:24:06 - Braňo Mojsej - Kráľ 2:25:36 - 2:25:58 - Braňo Mojsej - Do vody ma hoď 2:26:35 - 2:26:52 - Lenka - Trouble Is a Friend 2:27:08 - 2:27:20 - Tina Turner - Simply the Best 2:28:42 - 2:29:14 - Peter Gabriel - Sledgehammer 2:29:39 - 2:30:02 - Eddy Viet - First Love Turnaj Mekyho Žbirku Hľadá sa hrdina ktorý by vytvoril zoznam pesničiek. Referencie